


The Comfort of Edibles

by Anonymous



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Deliberate Badfic, Dog Centric, Donuts, Food Porn, Gen, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pizza, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at the big city through canine eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comfort of Edibles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriginalMaleDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalMaleDog/gifts).



> Dedicated to all you RayK fans out there! Down with RayV!

Surrounded by sights and smells so unfamiliar to him, Diefenbaker felt like a speck among many other specks, in a city so large and terrifying. Why his master had felt the need to travel to this unfamiliar location was beyond his canine scope of understanding, he craved familiarity and security. His master was cruel, unabashedly cruel to take him to such a place!

While Fraser worked, Diefenbaker curled up in a corner and whimpered, canine language for _please take me home, I want to go home!_ Chicago was so fast and the people were so different, even the dogs were different! How would he make friends here?

As he was busy lamenting the change to his life, however, a smell began to waft through the air, creeping into his doggie nostrils. Something rich and meaty and baked...and then, something deliciously sweet! Diefenbaker began to pant, tongue slipping from his mouth as drool began to bead on its surface. What was that enticing aroma?

And then, his master held out something round and golden and beautifully deep-fried to him.

"Want a treat?"

The dog's mouth opened wide to accept the offer, bursts of sweet golden flavor erupting on his tongue, his tastebuds doing a mambo! Such a delicacy he'd never anticipated in his entire canine life! He chewed voraciously, savoring every crumb of the sweet pastry, licking his chops. It was the best moment he'd ever experienced.

Until later that night, his master introduced him to the meaty smell he'd sensed before. It was pizza, only bigger! Meatier, with layers of golden crust and cheese and sausages! He was in doggie heaven! (Figuratively speaking.) Suddenly he thought Chicago was the best place in the whole world for having such tasty people foods!

Then Ray Kowalski came over and made out with Fraser, but Diefenbaker was too mired in post-culinary bliss to notice.


End file.
